Just A Dream
by IkissedDraco2010
Summary: What happens when Draco goes to war and Hermione is left behind? Song used "Just A Dream" by Carrie Underwood


Just A Dream

_**Hermione walked gracefully down the aisle dressed in all white, the love of her life waited patiently for her to reach him. When she got there, vows were said and the two were joined 'till death do they part. The reception was a hit, with so many congrats and toasts for the happy couple. Harry and Ron had finally given their blessing, after a year or so of assuming Draco had hexed or blackmailed Hermione into dating him.**_

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_

_All dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night_

Hermione woke from the dream and sighed. It was just like every other night. She looked at the clock on her nightstand; it read 6:30 A.M. She knew she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, so she just decided to get up and get to work.

The war was still raging, and Hermione was grounded. Meaning, she was stuck at headquarters doing brainwork for the Order. Her and a few others, Ginny included hardly seen any action of battle. It made her anxious that she was stuck here while Draco was out in the field, helping Harry and the others getting rid of the death eaters. And Voldemort. The only things that set her mind at ease were the letters Draco sent her whenever he could.

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat _

_Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

**~FlashBack~**

**It was a sunny warm day in July, Hermione and Draco were found laying down cuddling in the grass. It was silent, until Draco broke it,**

"**Hermione"**

"**Yes, Draco?" she answered**

**Draco seemed to choose his words carefully before speaking, "Will you promise me something?"**

**She looked at him and said, "Of course, Draco"**

"**When this war is all over will you –" he hesitated before he continued, "Will you marry me?"**

**He pulled a beautiful diamond ring out of his pocket.**

**She smiled as tears filled her eyes, "Of course I will, Draco" she said, "but only if you promise me you won't get hurt."**

"**I promise"**

**~End FlashBack~**

Hermione looked at her ring while the others busied themselves around her. She dropped her hand to her abdomen and smiled. She had just found out she was about a month along and she hadn't had the chance to tell him yet. She smirked athe the thought of his reaction; boy was he in for a shock.

Breaking her out of her thoughts, Harry abruptly appeared in front of her. Ginny ran up and hug him tightly.

"Harry! What happened?! Where are the others?" Hermione asked looking all around as if they were invisible.

One look at his grave expression had her tensing and asking "What's wrong?"

"Hermione something's happened" Harry said quietly.

"What's wrong? Where's Draco?" Hermione asked frantically.

Harry sighed and said, "Follow me" before turning around and marching out of the library.

Hermione followed silently behind Harry as they headed for one of the guest rooms.

When they got there almost all of the group that was with Harry was there, except one: Draco.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked. Everybody just stared at her.

"Harry?!" silence "Ron?!" more silence and an avoided gaze "Neville?!"

He pointed to the door shaking slightly.

Seeing all of their faces looking as if someone had died. *Oh No!* Hermione thought as a feeling of dread came over her, and tears filled her eyes.

_And when the church doors opened up wide _

_She put her veil down_

_Trying to hide the tears_

She approached it and slowly turned the knob fearing what was behind the door. Pushing it opened she hesitantly peeked in. Seeing a flash of blond hair, Hermione rushed in and then stopped dead her tracks.

Harry approached her frozen body and said, "I am so sorry Hermione."

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard the trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hands_

She walked slowly toward the bed which held Draco's lifeless body, her vision obscured by tears. They fell down her face as she stared at him not really seeing.

_Baby why'd you leave_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever_

_Now I'll never know _

_I can't even breathe_

Hermione watched detached as they took the body away to prepare it for the memorial, they were going to have for him.

From the moment she saw the body until the ceremony, Hermione was silent; her eyes dead. If passing her in the hall, you could mistake her for a walking corpse. All her friends wanted to comfort her, but were afraid they might hurt her more than she already was.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me _

_This is just a dream_

The Order and Draco's family sat and watched as Shacklebolt stood and proceeded to talk about Draco and how godd of a person he was.

Hermione sat numbly and listed as the words washed over her, they didn't cover Draco by half. He was far more than what anybody could.

Shacklebolt's words grew louder and stronger as he pleaded with Merlin to keep Draco safe and to ease everyone's pain.

_The preacher man said 'let us bow heads and pray, _

_Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt'_

Then Pansy Parkinson got up and sang a heartfelt song for him.

Hermione could feel the pain coming from the song and it was a little less than how she felt.

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang_

_The saddest song that she ever heard_

Hermione was then presented with Draco's wand and one of his cloaks (as per custom). She clutched them tightly to her chest, as the waterworks started again.

_Then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left him_

_Oh, and what could've been_

5 of the most important members of the order, no scratch that 4 Hermione mentally corrected herself stood in front of everybody in a line it goes:

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Shacklebolt, and a space where Draco use to stand, they all raised their wands toward the sky and sent a showers of sparks into the air. All the while Hermione sank deeper into her dark world.

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

_**Hermione all dressed in white walked down the aisle to the love of her life, she couldn't be happier. He smiled gently at her, and then suddenly frowned and everything started changing.**_

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever_

_Now I'll never know_

_**Hermione's dress turned black, her veil disappeared and all the guest's expressions turned sad. She reached a hand desperately toward Draco but he suddenly disappeared, a coffin in his place. Hermione ran to it and collapsed. The Coffin slowly sank into the ground a gravestone in its place.**_

"_**It's such a shame he didn't get to come home the way he left", a guest said solemnly.**_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

Hermione woke with a start, heart hammering, breath ragged. Thunder cracked outside, Hermione got out of bed and looked out the window.

Rain was pouring, but Hermione didn't care she had something to do. She hurriedly put on her cloak and went outside. She quickly made her way to the spot where they had buried him. She dropped to her knees not caring that she was getting muddy.

"You broke your broke your promise Draco" she said "you got hurt, we're never going to get married, and you're never going to meet your baby. Draco I'm going to have your baby, and they'll never know their father!"

_Oh._

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever_

_Now I'll never know_

_Oh, I'll never know_

"I can't believe you left me here alone" she continued "I don't think I can stand living without you, I mean - - I – I – God Draco I can't even express how sad it makes me."

She could've sworn she had no more tears left to cry but here they were streaming down her face. She laid her head next to his gravestone.

"I just…… I miss you so much"

She slowly let her eyes close.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me _

_This is just a dream_

And that's where they found her in the morning. On the ground caked in dirt and mud.

They had been looking for her to tell her they found Draco's Will. Harry and Ron had hoped to read it with her.

With the Will clutched tightly in his hand, Harry turned to Ron and said, "This can wait until later." Ron nodded and they turned and left Hermione, where she slept peacefully next to Draco's grave with a content smile on her face, that suggested that Draco lay with her, with his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her.

_Oh, this is just a dream_

_Just a dream_

_Yeah, yeah_


End file.
